A Mabel and the power of hair-clips
by Crazycatscarmen
Summary: Mabel freaks over Ford's hair because it's so FLUFFY! Officially dedicated to Fantasy Magic18. Who is very much in love with Ford's hair.
1. LOL I'm sorry- but not really

**Have a random fic.**

* * *

Mabel couldn't get over it. She just _couldn't_.

Grunkle Ford's hair was just so...FLUFFY! Like, how were Stan and Ford even related?! WHAT WAS HIS SECRET?!

She had to know.

She bounced down the stairs to the basement, unable to contain her curiosity any longer. She giggled when he called out from in front of her, leaning over a desk without looking behind him.

"Dipper, is that you?" He asked eye's still trained on whatever he was working on.

"No, silly! It's the marvelous Mabel! Obviously." She laughed and ran up to him. He turned around and looked completely taken aback when she tackled his legs in a hug. She looked up at him with large, pleading eyes.

"Grunkle Ford?! I have a very important question and I need you to answer it honestly. Okay?!"

Still looking punch drunk by the force of nature that was his great-niece, he nodded.

Mabel took a deep breath, "HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR HAIR SO FLUFFY?!" She bellowed. If a twelve-year-old girl is capable of bellowing, that is.

Whatever Ford was expecting, it wasn't that. He cocked a brow, "What?"

She pulled him to the ground and Ford kneeled without thought, still confused as she patted his head, making poof! sounds. "How do you make it do that?!" She squealed, pleased she finally got to play with it. Hair clips Ford didn't remember her coming down with decorated his grey hair in the few seconds he was on the ground. Ford made a face between amusement and confusion. (and complete and utter embarrassment. He wasn't-why-short circuiting, this is too weird. Socializing is hard, okay?!)

She batted his hands away when he moved to protect his head and he let them fall to his side. "I don't...I don't know? It's just how my hair...is. It just is?" Ford answered with absolute confidence (haha, sarcasm.)

She frowned, "You gotta do something with it. You and Grunkle Stan are twins! You have the same hair DNA! I think. Well, when Dipper's lets his grow out it looks like mine, so yeah."

Ford frowned. That was true...why was their hair so different? In fact, why did they have so many differences? His cleft chin, Stan's body type...

"I don't know. Perhaps Stanley just needs a shower. Or I do." He chuckled when she made an eww noise. Mabel laughed with him, "yeah! I bet if we scrub Grunkle Stan's face of all that grey stuff, he'll have a butt chin like yours!"

Ford snorted, which made Mabel laugh harder. He grinned mischievously, a side of himself he hadn't seen in a long time awoken by this excitable pre-teen, "Want to test that hypothesis?" He asked, snickering.

Mabel squealed, "YES!" She stepped away from his head, deemed it a masterpiece, then led him out of the room. "LET"S DO THIS!"

Ford shook his head with a smile. A break couldn't hurt, now could it?

* * *

 **Lol. Idk either.**


	2. officially multi-chapterd Yay!

**Have a random fic.  
**

* * *

His hair would not contain itself.

He was _trying_ to work here. Emphasis on _trying._

Now he knew what Fiddleford felt like, working in the lab with long hair. He also now knew why female scientists always worked with their hair up.

He was mostly attempting to keep his fluffy gray locks from falling in his eyes. Ever since he'd returned home, his hair got the idea that it should grow several inches without telling him, and he was a little too nervous to bring a sharp metal object to them. There _was_ a reason he shaved with fire.

Sighing as his hair once more fell in front of his eyes, Stanford Pines officially gave up. He took off his gloves and left the lab to search for something to keep his hair restrained because there was no way he was cutting it. (Mabel might kill him for suggesting something like that anyway, so there was really no point in deliberating the idea further.)

Mabel. Mabel probably had something for his hair.

Now Ford was at a crossroads. Search for something himself, or take the 'easy' way out and ask his great-niece for help, at the risk and embarrassment of getting a complete makeover.

Maybe he could just ask Dipper to sneak him a ribbon or something. Embarrassing as that would be...it ran no risks of getting Mabelfied.

Even better, Stanley could probably steal him something. That definitely wouldn't get him into any trouble with his niece, unless he told her. However, it would mostly be a blow to Ford's pride.

Dangit, there was just no winning here, was there?

He emerged from his dunge-I mean lab and ran smack dab right into the large gopher man. The man-Soos-Ford recalled, immediately started stuttering apologies.

"Sorry other Mr. Pines dude sir. I was just getting something from the vending machine-"

Ford waved his apology away, "No no. It's fine."

LIGHTBULB!

"Actually..." Ford began, "Do you think you can do me a favor?" Ford asked, not unkindly. Soos nodded fervently. Ford smiled gratefully and pushed his hair out of his eyes once more,

"Great. Can you find something for my hair? I can't seem to keep it in place and it's interfering with my work. That's why I'm up here."

Soos nodded, "Hm. Sure can other Mr. Pines. I'll be right back."

Ford sighed in relief as he watched the nervous boy run off. He was safe...

(In the distance- Hey, Mabel dude?-yeah Soos?- Can I have a headband?-Sure, why?- The other Mr. Pines needs one.- WHAT?!)

Dangit. He should have known. Was Mabel the only one to get these things from? Hearing footsteps he quickly tried to hide behind the vending machine once more. He thought about just locking himself down in his dunge-I MEANT LAB. But he did still need something-

Too late.

"GRUNKLE FORD!"

 _Grozit!_ Ford cursed. _I've been caught!_

You know what happened next. Ford walked out of the room, completely glitterfied, and blinking confusedly. Stan walked in to see him standing like a fluffy, glittery, confused owl and laughed so hard that Ford knew he was never gonna live it down. Ever.

His blush was probably never going to leave either.

* * *

 **This is officially my favorite thing ever. (Kudos if you know where Grozit comes from)**

 **Stan: I *snort* Just *cackle* FORD! HAVE YOU-*chokes on laughter, pants heavily* SEEN THIS?!**

 **Ford *hand over face in utter resignation.*: Why must you give Stan the angst and me the fluff? Why can't he have the fluff for once? He's better at it than I am. He WANTS the attention. I do not. I can't _handle_ this. Comparatively, angst is _easy._**

 **Me: Exactly.**

 **Ford: You cruel woman.**


	3. I'm confused too

**I got... _really_ carried away. Oops. Probably a crack fic from how fraking RANDOM this is. **

* * *

Ford woke up.

That wasn't what surprised him, however. What _was_ a shocker was the large, wide eyes staring at him. He bolted up, the thing/person falling to the floor with a huff. Ford looked down, the blanket falling off his legs. "Mabel?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing?"

She giggled from her spot on the floor. "Waiting for you to wake up of course!" She got up again and climbed into his lap without any warning. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. This girl was dangerously weird.

"And why, may I ask, were you doing that?" He rocked them both, feeling strangely calm. Mabel hugged him back quickly before abruptly zooming out of his arms. He blinked. This girl always left him at least slightly punch-drunk with all her random, unexplained actions. She returned with a basket full of who knows what. He looked at it suspiciously and she laughed again.

"What is that? What are you planning, Mabel?" He asked nervously, leaning away from her too bright smile. She waved her hand in a nonchalant way.

"Oh, nothing much. We're just gonna be giving both you and Grunkle Stan make-overs, that's all!" She laughed at his now terrified face.

"What? When did I agree to this? When did STAN agree to this?" Ford crossed his arms as if that would do anything against her majesty and her all-powerful hair-products. Mabel grinned,

"Well, last night of course! Stan agreed yesterday! You said 'hm' and he said 'what?' and now both of you have to do it! Or, ya know. Break Waddle's heart." The pig appeared out of nowhere and Ford stared at it suspiciously. He was _sure_ that pig had supernatural powers, but Mabel wouldn't let him run any tests on it. Then he went back to Mabel.

"I don't think either of our answers counts, Mabel," He reasoned, "I don't even recall you asking me."

"TOO LATE!"

He pouted. This was gonna be...a unique experience and he wasn't sure he could escape it.

...

It had been a while since Ford and Stan hung out together. Well, forty years to be exact. Sure, the rift was sealed, and he didn't really have anything else to do than follow the whims of his great-niece, but it was still awkward. Stan seemed to be feeling exactly like Ford, too. Reluctant, but unable to say no to Mabel and her wide, pleading eyes. Ford sat to the side, after being told he wasn't allowed to leave the room until his hair was done. Stan had gone first, at Ford's insistence. He was hoping he could sneak away.

No such luck, of course. Stan certainly saw right through Ford's plot but didn't seem to mind. He looked like he would have done the same thing, had he been brave enough. And well, there was always the risk of breaking the mysterious pig's heart. He couldn't have that.

Ford laughed at the finished product. Stan looked...well, absolutely ridiculous. Stan himself looked confused when Mabel handed him a mirror.

"What am I lookin' at?"

"A masterpiece. Your welcome." {I'm gonna leave what he looks like ta ya imaginations...have fun.}

Stan shrugged, "Ah, sure sweety. Can I leave now?" She shook her head vigorously.

"NO! You can't leave until you see what I do with Grunkle Ford's hair! It's gonna be...gonna be...NERDORKABLE! Yeah. That's it."

Stan looked at Ford sympathetically. He mouthed 'good luck' and went to replace his spot on the couch as Ford was moved to the chair in the middle of the room.

Ford sat down with trepidation, unsure if he shouldn't just up and run. His niece was only the ...third most terrifying thing he'd encountered over the years. Surely it wouldn't be _that_ hard.

... _sigh_

He couldn't do it.

Ford closed his eyes as she started working with his hair, glad she was refraining from doing his face too. He wasn't sure he could handle that. He relaxed a bit and folded his arms across his chest. It was almost...soothing. The light tugs on his head making him sleepy for whatever reason. She hummed and he could hear Stan humming with her in the background. Did they both know this song? Should he know it? He was probably just over-analyzing again. He let the fog of peace roll over him as he sunk deeper into the chair.

...

Stanley thought Ford looked way too comfortable. He even had a small smile on his face as Mabel gently combed through his hair. Stan smiled as he hummed along with the familiar song, and thought back to when Ford would ask Ma to comb his hair. He always seemed uncommonly happy when someone fussed with his hair. Stanley never really understood the appeal, in fact, he didn't really like people messing with his head, but it made Sixer happy, so why not?

He saw Ford sink deeper into the chair with a small hum of his own and smirked when Mabel giggled. _Not so big and bad, now are ya?_ Stan thought. _If only Dipper were here to see this._

"Hey! Mabel!" Stan whispered. It seemed appropriate, the way Ford seemed half-asleep and the peaceful lull that had settled over the room. She looked at him without stopping,

"Yeah?" She asked, equally quiet. Stan pointed at the door with his thumb, smirking.

"Can I go fetch yer brother? I want him ta see this." He gestured to _his_ brother who remained trapped in whatever trance he was in, utterly unaware of the conversation. She grinned, looking almost as mischevious as Stan and nodded her consent.

"But you better get back here right away! No sneaking off!"

He swore on his (lack) of honor and slipped out the door.

...

Mabel giggled as he left, anticipating pure cuteness when Dipper saw Ford looking not 'author' like and more 'old grunkle guy' like. She eventually put down the comb and started braiding. It wasn't exactly long enough for one large braid, but could certainly accommodate many, many mini ones. She worked her fingers into his fluffy hair and made sure to be gentle. Some people thought Mabel was naive, but she saw a lot more than she let on. She knew Ford might freak out if something hurt him. It would only be natural if he had to fight a lot on the other side of the portal.

She seemed to be doing a good job of keeping him calm. Ford was humming with happiness. She almost stopped when the humming didn't stop. It was a bit confusing since it didn't really seem to carry a tune...

It didn't take her very long to figure it out. She mentally screamed and begged Stan and Dipper to come back.

She didn't think she could contain herself for much longer.

...

Stan came back in with Dipper in tow. He had been in his bedroom, cataloging one thing or another. Stan told him that Ford needed him and he was up in a flash, clicking his pen nervously. When they were right outside the door, he told Dipper to keep quiet and pushed open the door.

Mabel was braiding Ford's hair by the time they came back and was bouncing up and down in excitement, mouthing something neither of them could understand. Dipper looked shocked, but also faintly amused. His sister could get to anybody.

Mabel beckoned them closer and used her elbow to gesture to Ford. They looked confused but crept closer.

Stan's necessary hearing aid picked it up first. (He had it to convince people he needed senior discounts.) Stan cocked a brow, his eyes growing wide. "Is- what is that noise?" He whispered. Mabel looked close to screaming. Dipper guessed first, also looking very surprised.

"Is, that...purring?"

Mabel practically exploding with joy, all without making a sound (She didn't want him to wake up and stop.) Her hands kept working the entire time. Stan chuckled and muttered something about a camera as he left the room. Dipper smiled fondly at his Great-Uncle.

Even heroes had to have a soft side, right?

They stayed like that for as long as Mabel kept working on his hair. Stan came back in with a camera, intending to use it as blackmail eventually. She ran out of hair at some point, and before she could start undoing it all just to make the moment last, Ford blinked awake and the purring abruptly stopped.

He looked confused before turning back to look at Mabel, who smiled at him joyfully. "Hey, Grunkle Ford! You're awake!"

He chuckled, then yawned. "I was-uuugh- was never really asleep." He smiled, still very calm and took a deep breath. "I don't really sleep...but I haven't been this relaxed for a long while. Thank you, Mabel." He ran his own hand over his head and chuckled again. "What did you do, give me a bunch of...miniature braids?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly! And what do you mean, you don't sleep? You were totally out of it!"

"Yeah, Poindexter, I'm pretty sure you were asleep," Stan said from his spot on the couch.

Ford raised a brow. "Oh, really? Well, I'm going to want that video deleted and don't you _dare_ try and sell it." Stan gaped and threw back his head in laughter. Dipper laughed nervously,

"You were awake that entire time you were purring?" He asked. He didn't want to get in trouble for being dragged into all of this.

It was Ford's turn to look confused. "What? What purring?"

All three looked at each other knowingly. Mabel answered him, "You purr like a cat, Grunkle Ford! It's really nerdorkable! I thought you were humming like we were earlier, but then you didn't stop! You didn't notice?!" She began playing with his hair again by tugging out one of the braids and redoing it and Ford was aware enough to hear the fainting rumbling startup in his chest again. He felt his face warm up and pulled away.

"I didn't know I did that..." He muttered, looking mortified. He heard a snicker on the other side of the room and cocked a brow at Stan, who was laughing even harder.

"So you heard us talking about the recording, but didn't notice yourself purring? Didn't notice us talking about it? Let me guess, you saw the camera and made an assumption to get one on me, didn't ya? Well, I'm calling you out _purrdexter_." Stan snickered again and Ford flushed further, obviously frustrated with being caught.

Dipper scratched his head, "Wait, so were you, or were you not asleep that entire time?"

Ford mumbled into his shirt, "I wasn't really asleep, I can't _sleep_ , but I wasn't exactly aware of my surroundings either." Ford seemed to be getting increasingly uncomfortable. It only made them laugh, however, since he also looked ridiculous on top of it. _A MASTERPIECE!_ As Mabel would say. Ford got up without warning and left the room before anyone could stop him.

Mabel sighed. So much for keeping him calm.

The boys looked utterly unrepentent, still snickering, although Dipper looked like he was trying to calm down enough to follow Mabel, who was following Ford because she didn't want him to be upset. (Stan wasn't sorry at all. He knew Ford would be fine, he just never enjoyed being the center of attention. Especially when he wasn't trying to _get_ anyone's attention.)

Ford was thoroughly embarrassed. Not only did he let his guard down, but everyone laughed at him for it, and that really didn't help anything. He left to his private study which he had already cleared of any Bill paraphernalia. He knew he was probably over-reacting, but still. He barely knew the kids and although he loved them (because there was no denying that) he really had no idea what they really thought of him. Especially now.

Opening the door to his study, he sat in his desk chair and sighed. Not before locking the door first of course. As the blush slowly left his cheeks he burrowed himself in his trenchcoat, plopping his head on the desk. He used one hand to slowly unknot all the braids because that was just a little too weird for him just then, and he was starting to get a headache.

He sighed. People were so hard to read and he just didn't handle socializing well. He wished he was more like Stanley on that count, who never seemed uncomfortable. Ford buried himself deeper in his coat and rested his head on his arm. Trying not to dwell too much on everything that had happened. Why did his anxiety have to work up then? Pathetic.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that when someone came knocking on his door. So much for 'secret study.' He curled in on himself further and didn't answer.

...

Mabel was crestfallen. Ford wouldn't open the door. She thought about calling out, but if Ford was going to open the door, he would have already. Both her Grunkles could be so stubborn. She turned back to inform the others and hoped she hadn't messed up Ford's day. She only meant to make him happy.

Mabel walked into the room where they had been hanging out and found both boys still there. They looked up at her in question when she walked in. Dipper saw her downtrodden expression and immediately expressed his concern. She told him that Ford wouldn't answer and was worried that she had screwed up.

Stanley wouldn't have any of that. He told her that Ford was fine, he just didn't like being the center of attention. When she still looked upset, he promised to make sure he was okay. (And frell it all, he was gonna regret this later.)

That's how he ended up outside the 'secret' study. Hand poised to knock. It was easy, being civil when the kids were there, and he didn't mind being brother's with his own _twin_ , but Ford was still holding those _stupid_ grudges, and he didn't know how he would react if Stan and he were alone in a room again. He didn't want to start shouting.

Berating himself for hesitating, he quickly knocked on the door. "Ford, you in there?"

No answer.

Stan sighed. So that's how it was gonna be, huh? Stan leaned against the door, talking into the wooden frame. "Look, Ford. No one meant to upset you. In all reality, you were being adorable and this is your fault for being cute, as weird as that sounds. Mabel is freaking out because she thinks she ruined your day." Stan paused for a second, and his voice became softer.

"Did we?"

No answer. Stan sighed again and moved to leave when the door creaked open.

"Stanley?" Stan turned back quickly, but he still couldn't see Ford's face, the door was only barely open.

"Yeah, Ford?"

"Tell, tell Mabel that she didn't ruin my day." His voice sounded tired. Stan huffed.

"That's not going to do anything, Ford. You may not see it, but she's smarter than she acts. If I tell her that, she's gonna think I'm just sayin' it ta make her feel better." Stan took hold of the door's edge and pulled it open, revealing a surprised, and faintly embarrassed Ford. Stan looked him right in the eyes,

"It needs to come from you."

Ford looked away. "I-I know she's smart, but I just, can you go?" Ford started to move away from the doorway. He wanted to pull it shut, but Stan was still holding it. He growled when Stan invited himself inside rather than leave.

"Stanley, what do you think you're doing?" Ford crossed his arms, "I want to be alone."

Stan shook his head, "Liar. And you should really just talk to her, none of meant to hurt your feelings or whatever. You're gonna hurt both you and her more by hiding, honestly, just come out and tell her and then you can go back to being a recluse and stuff."

Ford was a little too tired at the point to keep arguing, plus he didn't really want Mabel upset. "Fine, will you leave me alone then?"

"Maybe."

"Good enough I suppose."

Ford and Stan walked out, and Ford forced a smile on for Mabel, who seemed ecstatic that he was okay. As soon as he could possibly escape, he did and went back to his stud, aware that Stan was following him. Ford scowled at him,

"I thought you were going to leave me alone."

Stan smirked, "If you recall, I said 'maybe.' Well, I've made up my mind. You don't do good alone, Sixer."

Ford knew exactly what he was talking about, and scoffed. "That was years ago, Stanley."

Stan shrugged, "A leopard doesn't change its spots. You're still a nerd, and I'm still a screw-up. Can't change that." Ford frowned at that and sat at his desk.

"Who told you that?"

Stan leaned against the wall beside him and cocked a brow, "Told me what?"

"That you're a screw-up."

Ford didn't know where those words came from. He meant to say where he learned that phrase 'a leopard doesn't change its spots', but something about Stan's remark bothered him.

Stan looked a bit taken aback, "uh-what?"

Ford sighed and plopped his head on his desk, ignoring the weird look he was getting. "I asked," Ford said slowly, talking to his legs, "who told you that you were a screw-up."

Stan seemed really confused at that point, "Um, Everyone? I don't know what you're getting at. Stop trying to make this about me, seriously, I thought you wanted me to go away."

"I never wanted you to go away," Ford muttered.

Stan huffed, "Ford, your not making any sense."

Ford stood up, suddenly agitated, "I never wanted you to go away!" Stan leaned away from the sudden shout, but the wall stopped him. Ford looked almost as confused as Stan felt.

"Ford?" Stan asked uncertainly.

Ford fell back into the seat and let his mouth run away, trying not to over-analyze again, "I never wanted you to leave, I never wanted you out of my life, I wanted space- sure. I was a teenager, a foolish child, but that's all. I didn't want Dad to kick you out, I didn't want to abandon our dreams and I certainly never thought you were a screw-up."

Ford stared wide-eyed at the opposite wall. He huffed a laugh, "Wow, that was freeing. I really need to go on random bouts of self-discovery more often."

Stan looked completely...shocked. Ford looked over at him and could swear there were tears in his eyes. Ford's face fell, "Stanley, I-I never hated you. I never thought you were worthless. I was delusional and angry and I don't know how I'm only just realizing this, but it hit me that I _don't_ want to be alone. Not anymore, not ever. I'm still mad you opened the portal, I'm not worth the universe, but I'm selfishly glad that you did. I got to meet my great-niece and nephew and see you again! I-

Thank you, Stanley."

All Ford knew, was that he was so _happy_ to have a family again, people who cared about him enough to force him to do things rather than just avoid him, he'd missed that. He missed having a family. And Family included Stan. Stan who wasn't a screw-up. Stan who never graduated high-school, but learned theoretical physics to save him. The Stan that traveled across the country because of a post-card.

Maybe it was some strange outside force that made him realize all of this, but once the idea was introduced to him, it seemed impossible that it wasn't the truth. That it wasn't what he should have been thinking all along and he was so overwhelmingly _grateful_ to have someone so loyal by his side, even when he practically shunned him, pushed him away, that he would always come back just seemed like a miracle.

Stan was shaking, looking completely lost when Ford enveloped him in a hug that Ford's heart almost broke. "I'm sorry, Stanley." Stan laughed into his shoulder, but it was harsh and broken.

"Heh, me-me too. What's gotten into you, Sixer?"

Ford held him tighter and smiled, "I have no idea. Maybe it's some sort of strange being directing my thoughts...that's foreboding. I don't think so though. Bill hasn't bothered me for a while, and he certainly wouldn't get me to forgive you."

"Uh-who?"

"Oh, kriff. I still need to tell you about him, grozit!" Ford leaned away, looking a little apprehensive. "It's a long story."

Stan blinked, his grin returned slowly, "Well, I've got time."

Ford returned the smile easily. He forgot how much he enjoyed his brother's company. The only person he didn't feel weird hanging out with. "We sure do." Ford gave his brother another searching glance and snorted.

"What?"

Ford snickered, "You're hair! It's still...uh, what did Mabel call it? A masterpiece! Sorry, it's just, now that I've noticed, it's really dis-distracting." Ford laughed into his hand. Stan raised a brow.

"Oh, don't you dare. Don't think I've forgotten about your little talent _purrdexter_. I think I'm gonna invest in a nice comb just for that." He reached out to touch Ford's hair and Ford scowled playfully,

"Oh no, you don't! I purr for no one!" Ford hid on the other side of the table. Stan laughed at his childish antics.

"Ford, I will personally bring Mabel in here if you don't come out!"

"DID SOMEONE SAY MABEL?!" A wild Mabel appeared. A very wild Mabel.

"AHHH! FORD RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Needless to say, Ford's hair saved the town from weirdmaggedon. No one got turned to stone (or gold) Mabel and Dipper stayed as close as ever since Ford offered the apprenticeship to _both_ of them, and they both decided to wait until after high-school. Stan got his twin back and Ford ended up purring a lot more than he would willingly admit.

The rift, never getting an opportunity to grow, shrunk instead, unable to maintain it's size. It was one or the other and it shrunk until it poofed out of existence. So what if Ford suffered from nightmares because Bill was ticked? He always had a loving family member at his disposal to chase them away. He'd been through worse anyway.

For the first time in forty years-Stanford Pines was happy.

* * *

 **This is so random, so first it was a fluffy hair makeover ford/mabel bonding fic, then it was stan/ford bonding fic/ reuniting, whatever, and now Ford's fluffy floof has saved the world. ? Sorry, I'm really wierd.**

 **Stan: Yeah you are.**

 **Ford: Stan! Be nice.**

 **Stan: What? I am being nice!**

 **Ford: *sigh* you are impossible.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. I just found this so---

**I wanted fluff...  
**

* * *

Other than the small creaks from the old wooden frame, and the small huffs of breaths coming from the inhabitants, the old shack was silent.

In the living room, Stanford Pines slept peacefully for the first time in over four decades. His dreams were filled with stars and planets, and all the marvelous things he'd seen on his travels. The darker thoughts and memories shoved away to the back of his mind, rather than front an center where he was used to them being.

In his bedroom, Stanley Pines lay staring silently at the ceiling. It was hard to sleep after years of forced insomnia. His thoughts swirled with renewed hopes and long-lost dreams.

In the attic, one twin slept on, his mind filled with books and adventures. The second...did not.

She was wide awake, staring at the darkest corner of the drafty attic room with wide, fear-filled eyes. She had woken up from a nightmare, one she didn't feel the need to dwell on. Slipping out from underneath her blanket {and Waddles} she made her way to the door. She would usually go to Dipper, but Dipper's bed was right beside the dark scary spot and she didn't feel like her voice was working at the moment. The fear clutching her throat shut.

She pulled open the door and winced at the loud squeak that seemed to echo in the room, piercing the silence. The door opened and she padded out into the hallway with a sigh, thankful to be out of the attic, which had she felt had been suffocating her.

She stepped lightly down the stairs, making her way to the main part of the house. She could use some cocoa.

The kitchen was shrouded in shadows, the only light coming from the window above the sink. Mabel shivered and quickly flipped the light switch, blinking as her eyes adjusted. She bit her lip, eyes flickering to the doorway. Just on the other side of the door, Grunkle Ford was sleeping on the couch. She didn't want to wake him up. Thankfully, he seemed to still be slumbering.

Mabel fumbled around in the kitchen, doing her best to warm some milk for her drink without clanking the pots too much, unaware that Ford had woken up the moment the lights turned on.

Ford quietly sat up and readjusted his glasses, watching Mabel hum to herself as she concocted what looked like a late-night drink. His brow furrowed. What on earth was she doing up past midnight? Ford stretched out his arms to wake himself up a bit more before standing and slipping into the kitchen.

"Mabel? What are you doing up?" Ford asked quietly. Her back was turned, she was stirring the pot on the stove, using a step-ladder to reach it. She squealed in surprise at his voice and nearly fell backward, but Ford was there in a moment, catching her from behind. She looked up from his arms, her eyes going from wide with shock to a sparkly excited.

"Grunkle Ford! You saved me! Wait- I didn't wake you up, did I?" Her voice softened. Ford chuckled good-naturedly as he set her down.

"No, you did not." Okay, technically she did, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I just came to ask what you were doing up at such a horrid hour. Children your age need at least ten hours of sleep each night." Ford frowned in concern. "What happened?"

Before Ford could go off on a tangent about everything that could have gone wrong, Mabel spoke up as she climbed back up the ladder to keep stirring her milk. She mumbled into the pot without making eye-contact.

"It's nothing. I just had a scary dream..." Mabel sniffed, but before Ford could do anything she perked up, looking up at him with excited eyes, "So I'm making cocoa! Chocolate always makes me feel better. Do you want some cocoa, Grunkle Ford?"

Ford smiled gratefully, but you could see the concern in his eyes. "I suppose I might as well, but Mabel, do you want to talk about your dream? It helps, I assure you." He saw Mabel's smile fall slightly and Ford, in a moment of brilliance, gestured to the couch.

"Or we could watch something? If it makes you feel better. I'm sure we have extra blankets somewhere...?" Ford was standing awkwardly to the side and nearly fell over when he was attacked with a hug. She had jumped off the stool and he caught her from the air, blinking in shock for a moment. It had been reflex, his mind still trying to catch up.

"EE! Sleepover! Thank you, thank you, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel giggled and slipped from his arms, running off into the darkness. Ford shook his head, but his lips were pulled in a smile. She was happy, so he was too.

* * *

 **I just found this, I don't even know what it is...Um. I guess I forgot to post? Anyway- enjoy I guess.**


End file.
